Time After Time One-shots
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: Continuing the story of 'Time After Time' a series of one-shots about our favorite Danny Phantom characters.
1. Chapter 1

Time After Time One-shots

Hi everyone, for those of you who know my story 'Time After Time' I have good news for you. I'm going to continue my story, but before I have everything together I'm going to do a series of one-shots. The one-shots will focus on the characters from Danny Phantom and some will be sneak peeks of 'Time After Time: 2', but I won't tell you which chapter is a sneak peek. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic and here's a sneak peek of the first chapter: It's about Jack and Maddie dealing with the aftermath of finding out Danny was the 'ghost boy' all along and Danny feeling guilt for never telling them, this takes place after 'Time After Time'. Enjoy.


	2. Afraid

First real chapter of my second Danny Phantom fanfic. Also, it would do you good if you re/read 'Time After Time' so you don't get lost, anyway enjoy.

Afraid

It had been two weeks since the events of 'Time After Time' with Sam's 'death', a new Dan Phantom, The Master's Blasters, and a future where Vlad Masters was king, it was nice for things to wind down back to normalcy (or close to normal for Amity Park).

But still the feeling of fear still lingered in the mind of one small lad. This young man's name was, Danny Fenton/Phantom, the halfa who uses his powers for the good of ghost and human kind. But, right now he felt lost, confused, and afraid for some strange reason. He was now in his bed with his ghost dog Cujo, trying to sleep, but slumber never came to him. He sat up from his bed to look at his alarm clock that read 12:56.

"Dang. I was up for this long." Danny chuckled to himself.

Guess tonight was one of those nights he wouldn't get any sleep. Cujo then started to stir in his sleep until he finally woke up.

"Guess I'm not the only ghost up in the Fenton household tonight." Danny said as he scratched Cujo's forehead.

Cujo was enjoying the scratching on top of his head until his ears picked up a sound.

"What's wrong boy?" Danny asked and in a flash Cujo phased through his door.

"CUJO!" Danny shouted as he ran out the door.

Danny followed Cujo down the stairs into the T.V. room, until he caught him in his arms, where Cujo was currently squirming.

"You crazy mutt, what are you running off to it's the middle of the night?" Danny questioned the ghost dog, until he noticed a light in the kitchen.

Danny peeked around the corner to see both his parents working on past Fenton works projects.

"How many more do we have to do Jack?" Maddie asked as she was rewiring the Fenton Boomerang.

"About 200 more." Jack said with a yawn. "Okay, let's see if this time it'll work."

In front of jack were 3 bags stuffed with clothing, but one seemed to be untouched while the others were coming undone. Jack threw the boomerang at the direction of the clothing sacks only for it to miss the first one and hit the other two.

"DRAT!" Jack exclaimed. "It failed again."

Jack was now on his knees as he hit the floor. After what happened last week with Vlad Plasmius and his allies almost taking over Amity Park, the citizens have been buying Fenton products like they were pancakes, which meant double work for the Fenton parents.

Danny felt bad for his parents he knew it meant so much for them for their anti-ghost products to work.

"I can't believed it failed again." Jack sadly sighed.

Maddie walked toward her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry dear," Maddie said with a sad smile. "We'll find someway to get this stuff to work."

"I hope so." Jack sighed again. "Just the thought of Danny or Danielle getting hurt by our junk worries me to death."

'wait a minute. Their trying to make sure the anti-ghost equipment don't hurt me or Danielle?' Danny thought as he listened in more on the conversation.

Then he noticed that the clothes in the sacks were his, Jazz, and Danielle's the ones with his and Danielle's clothing were attacked.

"I know." Maddie said as she touched the surface of the boomerang. "I can't believe Danny never told us he was half-ghost."

"Or how he became half-ghost." Jack added.

"Who are we kidding, of course he wouldn't tell us Jack, I mean look at us." Maddie said as she stretched her arms out.

They were ghost hunters that was their job to hunt ghost. Their house was littered in anti-ghost equipment, their conversations (mostly Jack's) were about ghost, and they always talked about ghost being evil. Of course Danny never talked to them about it. They always said they would rip a ghost molecule by molecule especially 'the ghost boy', how did that make Danny feel he was probably afraid for his life/unlife.

"I'm surprised Danny didn't run away after we found out he was a ghost. He must hate us for trying to destroy his Phantom side after all this time. But he, Jazz, and Danielle are still here with us." Jack added as he sank into one of the chairs around the table.

Danny felt guilty for the pain he was causing his parents, if he just told them from the start none of this would have happened. Sure they said they loved him and accepted him being a halfa, but what if he told them from the beginning. Would it be like the first time they found out about his secret when Freakshow attacked them and they accepted him, would they kick him out the house for being a ghost, or would they dissect him molecule by molecule. The thoughts ran through Danny's head as he thought of every different situation as he clutched his head.

"OW!" Danny yelped in pain as something hit him on the head, Danny looked down to see it was the Fenton Boomerang.

'OH NO!' Danny thought.

"Danny, Danielle, are you two in their?" Maddie shouted from the kitchen.

Danny took Cujo back in his arms and ran up the stairs into his bedroom. As soon as he was inside he jumped into bed and covered himself pretending to be asleep. A few seconds later his parents entered the room.

"Danny are you awake?" Maddie asked.

Danny didn't respond, he didn't want them to know he was just downstairs listening in on them.

"See told you he was asleep, it was probably just Cujo." Jack said.

"I suppose so. We love you Danny, good night." Maddie said as she closed the door behind herself.

As soon as she left Danny sat back up. Cujo whimpered at Danny's side wondering what was wrong with his friend.

"Oh, Cujo." Danny said as he petted the ghost dog on the head. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Clockwork's Tower

"What is he going to do, Clockwork?" Demetra asked her husband hoping for a good answer.

"I'm afraid this is a matter that Danny and his parents must figure out on their own. Neither of them wants to hurt the other, they just want forgiveness, trust, and love from each other. But their guilt and fear are stopping them from taking the first step." Clockwork answered.

"Makes me glad we didn't have kids." Demetra said.

Clockwork nodded at the comment and went back to watching Danny, knowing something bad was about to happen.

So what do you guy's think? Send me a review and wait for the next chapter coming soon. Bye.


End file.
